During fabricating an OLED (Light-Emitting Diode) panel, an OLED mother board (comprising a display area, driving circuits, glass packaging adhesive, glass base plate or the like) with a complete layer structure is generally formed, and then the OLED mother board is cut to obtain each OLED panel. FIG. 1 shows a case of cutting an OLED mother board in the prior art. The OLED mother board comprises an upper base plate (a package base plate) 1, a lower base plate (back plate) 2, a display area 3 between the upper and lower base plate, and packaging adhesive 4. A hollow area with a length of 2L exits between packaging adhesive 4 of two OLED panels. Cutting with a cutter wheel 5 is performed on the hollow area between packaging adhesive of two OLED panels. An OLED panel obtained by this cutting is shown in FIG. 2. The packaging adhesive 4 as well as a region (with a width of L) between the cutting line and the packaging adhesive 4 form a frame area of the OLED panel. When the OLED mother board is cut by the cutter wheel 5, the pressure which is imposed on the OLED mother board by the cutter wheel leads to deformation of the upper and lower base plate of the OLED mother board. This deformation will reduce travelling accuracy of the cutter wheel 5. In this case, in order to avoid cutting the packaging adhesive 4, it is required that the hollow area is wide enough, which is non favorable for reducing the frame width of the OLED panel.